


Forbidden Love

by ErisNuiLadyFall



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Forbidden Love, Secret Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisNuiLadyFall/pseuds/ErisNuiLadyFall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the past are answers. Especially for what is happening right now. Sorry for my grammatical errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreword

**Once I've wrote that I plan to write my version of the Inquisitor's past. So a few words of explanation:**

**\- Pau'ans live an average of 700-800 years, and during the "Rebels" Inquisitor is in middle age, which suggests thathe's about 450 years old. In this story, he will be 30, which means he will come into adulthood.**

**\- In designing the culture of (fictional, of course) Pau'ans, inspired by design from the movie "The Book of Life", the culture of the Aztecs (but without cutting out hearts), first parts of "Assasin's Creed", Disney's "John Carter" and "Prince of Persia".**

**\- On Utapau are the city-states ruled by representatives of the richest families of the area. The Lord/Lady is elective and full of his/her service for rest of life. It's possible that a descendant of the previous ruler is chosen as successor. But he/she must earn for it.**

**\- City-states are at loggerheads, but sometimes they forge alliances. Often thanks to marriage.**

**\- In Tentikal City (place of story) dead people are buried in special caves and are memorialized with statues (wealthy citizens) and plaques with the names.**

**\- Utapu, Pau'ans and Inquisitor (Rakhesh Thanos in this story) aren't mine (pity).**

**That's all for a while. First chapter soon**.


	2. Prologue

_Last weeks of Clone Wars..._

Ahsoka Tano wasn't sure what exactly went wrong. She was in market in Tentikal- half dead town on Utapau, and was buying eatables for further road. And in the next while, she was in the middle of the street riot. And because the guards of order were closing all present at the crime scene, Ahsoka also landed in jail.

Ex-Jedi was chained to wall and sat in the corner. She was tired, and had enough of everything. War, Bariss, Anakin... Headache was sooth.

After two hours, in cell was horribly hot. Watchman gave her a cub of water and left her alone. Or rather it looked like she was alone.

"Will you share?" Said a hoarse voice from the cell opposite hers. Ahsoka looked in that direction. There sat a tall man in chains. He was dressed in rags, and his face was hidden in shadow.

"What?" asked surprised Ahsoka frowning. Then in the darkness, pair of golden eyes appeared. Sith's eyes. Togruta shouted silently.

"I asked: will you share with me? I've desert in mouth!" replied man. It was Pau'an, tall, with red tattoo lines on cheeks. He looked haggard, as if he spent in this prison for many years.

"You are..." Ahsoka swallowed. "You're the Sith"

"I AM NOT A SITH!" he roared, baring his fangs. Tano clung to the wall. Pau'an backed away slightly and sat down on his bunk, "But I'm not the Jedi. Just like you. We don't have Masters"

"Why are you think that I'm not a Jedi?" Ahsoka folded her arms across her chest and looked at him haughtily. He answered her giggle.

"I saw they took your sabers. On Utapau, the Jedi don't go to jail even for half an hour. Nobody came for you" he explained, "Did you walk away from the Order, or they fired you? Such a pretty girl certainly found somebody..."

"Shut up. I left because I had enough. The war blurted me out," growled darkly girl. On man's face appeared surprise.

"War? What war, the hell?" Pau'an asked.

"Clone War. You don't know?" now Ahsoka was surprised. "How long are you here?"

"Very long" was answer "I'm not sure"

"How did you get here?"

Pau'an smiled with nostalgia and started talk.


	3. Chapter 1

_Utapau orbited a single sun and was itself orbited by nine moons.-_ Wookiepedia.

**410 years ago...**

Padawan Rakhesh Thanos didn't like space travels. During them, young Pau'an introduced himself a trance and slept the whole flight. But this very special day, he wanted to be conscious. Today he'll meet his nationals on Utapau. He couldn't wait for it. Only world he knew was Jedi Temple on Coursant. But it had to end. He could not wait.

"Relax, Rakhesh" Master Asara put her hand on shoulder of her apprentice. "Everything will be okay"

"I hope, Master" said nervously Rakhesh clenching his fingers on his knees. "Sorry, sorry, it's... very exciting. So far, only I read about the culture of my kind. Now I'll meet it"

"I'm happy too, my boy," the human woman smiled. "Utapau hasn't enchanting landscapes, but you won't be disappointed. I promise"

* * *

Tentikal City has been built in the walls of sinkhole like many big cities on Utapau. At the bottom was a lake, and on the top edge was landing for transport and passenger starships. The Ancient, Jedi Master of Utapau was waiting at the port for Master Asara and her apprentice. When human and young Pau'an came out from the ship, Ancient stared.  _By Great Queen*, this kid is skinny like skeleton itself!_ , he tought. Of course, Rakhesh wasn't so thin as old Jedi thought. He was slim, indeed, but not so much.

"Welcome!" Ancient spreads his hands to the sides, as if to embrace them both. He was wearing a long, heavy, scarlet robe with a high collar. "Welcome on Utapau"

"Good morning, Master Kholis" Asara smiled happily. Rakhesh followed her.

"Come on, Asa. Just Ancient" old Pau'an looked at her with a slight resentment. He hated all these ceremonies. Suddenly, his eyes focused on the Padawan "So, this is the boy who had never been to his homeland"

"I'm Rakhesh Thanos, Master" Rakhesh bowed in a manner which he had observed from merchants and diplomats from Utapau.

"Nice," the old man smiled approvingly, "But I'm not a legate! No need to bow. But when you're in the company of Duke, or other rich panjandrum, is another matter..."

"I understand" young one blushed with uneasiness. Setback.

"Easy, boy" Ancient chuckled "I'm not some monster. Mistakes are inseparable part of every life. And now, come. We shouldn't be in outside; zenith soon"

* * *

Ancient's house was in lower levels of the city. It had a flat roof, the windows and looked almost as if it were carved in a single piece of red rock. The door was automatic. Whole house was built on a circular plan with a patio in the middle. Around the building growed plants that don't have the right to grow here. Later, Rakhesh noticed, that around a discount of "exotic" plants are set columns forming force fields or rather energy greenhouses, creating the right conditions for residents. The lake was two levels down and it was almost perfectly clean. For Rakhesh, it was a rare sight.

"Come on, boy" Ancient slapped Rakhesh in the shoulder "Lunch is waiting"

"Yeah... I mean, of course!" boy quickly corrected himself, "I'm coming"

"Nervously, huh?" chuckled the older Pau'an sending cheeky grin to woman.

"A little bit," admitted Asara with smile. Hearing this, the Padawan blushed intensively.

* * *

*Great Queen is fictional godness in Utapau's mythology.

 


End file.
